Rise of the Fire Dragon King
by AirStorm5464
Summary: This is a RETELLING of the Fairy Tail story with new characters, new events, new powers. Rise of the Fire Dragon King will follow Natsu as he goes through an unforgettable adventure with his comrades and overcome many obstacles and build special relationships with his friends. Natsu will be stronger and become smarter as the story goes on. There will be a Harem as well!


**Author's Note**

 **What up peeps airstorm here! Well finally decided to do this. After reading a bunch of fairy tail fanfiction stories I have decided to come up with my own one. Well try to any ways haha. I have fallen in love with everything Hiro Mashima has created in fairy tail. From the characters to the arcs to the deep meanings in the bonds that all the protagonist hold with each other. This is my first ever fan fiction, so expect a lot of mistakes, also I am not the best writer around let me make that clear there will be errors and it could probably be better written, but I know that with all your help and constructive criticism I will be able to improve as the story progresses. Please I am open to any comment or thoughts on the story so that I may improve it. PM me any ideas on what should be added and thoughts on how I can improve my story or writing in general.**

 **This story is going to follow Natsu in a sort of retelling of Fairy Tail. There will be some aspects that are like the canon while there will be other things completely new such as new characters arcs and encounters. The major goals of the story will remain the same for example taking down Zeref and Acnologia, but I am going to try to make the journey to that end be very different. I have taken some influences from a lot of other stories that I have read but truth be told I can remember all of them so please I am not trying to take any credit. One that I personally do like a lot is a Dragon and The Mermaids and The Rise of the Dragon and a Slayers Pride. If you have not read those stories you HAVE to check them out they are all phenomenal work.**

 **Also, tell me if you would like chapters about this size or longer. Keep in mind If I must make them longer then obviously, they will take me more time, but if I get enough support down the line I will try to make them weekly updates if not bi-weekly. I personally dislike how most the stories out there are left undone or aren't updated for like up to 6 months at a time. I understand the writers have things to deal with but it sucks man any how here it is, once again please I will take any criticism that is given with open arms all in the sake of improving this work, but come one people let's keep it friendly and professional. All right I believe that's enough for now please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, all of it belongs to Hiro Mashima**

Chapter 1

Starting Ember

"Fire Dragon's ROAR!" a drop of flames was spewed from the mouth of a small 8-year-old boy with spiky pink hair. "Dammit, why can't I get this right!" complained the small boy. Said boy was sporting a red shirt along with white baggy shorts and black shoes.

" **It is all in how you gather your magic power Natsu, you must feel it charge up in your belly and lungs as you inhale."** Consoled a giant red dragon. Said dragon must have stood at least 30 meters tall, large red spikes framing it head along with a scar down its right eye, the eyes were both yellow with black slits. The Dragon stood majestically looking over the young Natsu before stating, " **Again Boy, this time show me the roar of a dragon!"**

"Alright, alright geez you big lizard." Natsu planted his feet firmly on the ground, slowly but surely, he inhaled until his body could not intake any more air, focusing his magic power solely in his lungs he yelled out, "Fire dragons ROAR!" only for a slightly larger ball of fire to be expelled from his mouth.

" **Hehe, looks like you got a long way to go brat."** Joked the dragon.

"Shut it Igneel its harder than I thought it would be..."

Igneel took a couple steps forward and scooped up Natsu with his tail holding him securely while also giving him a view to what the dragon was looking at. Once he found a nice opening in front of himself, Igneel began to in hail before roaring out, " **Fire Dragon King's ROAR!"** unlike Natsu's roar, the flames that Igneel released were massive in size expanding several hundred meters across and destroying the entire forest area in front of him. Natsu Stared out in awe at what his foster father was releasing. He could barely even believe the amount of power and heat emanating from the attack. He waited a few seconds staring out at where the giant forest once use to be before muttering a single word.

"Amazing... But dad you shouldn't destroy and entire forest." He sweat dropped.

" **Now that is how a dragon roars hehe."** Igneel replied with a smirk across his mouth. This seemed to shock little Natsu from his trance like state of awe.

"Yea whatever give me another month or two I will be roaring circles around you!" Natsu declared in defiance to the mighty fire dragon king. His onyx colored eyes shined with determination.

Igneel looked down at his young ward. His attitude was one of his stronger aspects. The boy never knew when to give up or admit his defeat. This was both a great strength, but also a resounding weakness. The dragon smiled as he brought Natsu down in front of him and stated to the boy, **"You are the Son of the Mighty Fire Dragon King Igneel, you are to be second to none Natsu as you are the Prince of the Fire Dragons and the future King yourself."** Igneel could see the grin molding itself on the Natsu's young face before continuing, "But **you have a long way to go young one"**

Natsu simply shrugged his shoulders and said, "Yea yea whatever all I need is a couple months and then you're going to be taking lessons from me."

Igneel deadpanned, " **This is coming from the brat that can barely even release a roar the size of a small stone."** Igneel just shook it off before grabbing Natsu, tossing him on his back and saying. " **Anyhow Natsu we have somewhere we must go."**

Natsu replied in excitement," oh oh oh are we going to get some food." Saliva seemed to drip from his mouth as he held it open in anticipation and happiness.

 **Not quite young one, we are going to a meeting with some of my fellow dragons."** Igneel stated.

"What other dragons?! That is AWESOME!" Natsu seemed to bounce in joy as he thought of the prospect of seeing other awesome looking beasts that had the power like his father. "maybe I can beat them up heheh" he stated to himself in a mischievous tone.

Igneel just decided to ignore the brat and expanded his mighty wings before taking flight in the clear blue sky. Igneel flew up high and then took off at an incredible speed towards the east.

XXXX

Several hours seemed to pass and as they passed Igneel found himself losing his patience.

"Are we there yet?" questioned Natsu

" **FOR THE THOUSANDTH-TIME NO! YOU IMPATIENT LITTLE BASTARD, ASK ME THIS ONE MORE TIME AND I SWEAR ON MY TITLE AS THE FIRE DRAGON KING I WILL THROW YOU THERE FROM HERE!"** igneel declared to Natsu. He was getting more than a little sick of his constant bickering. Natsu on the other hand decided to further try his father's patience, with a mischievous grin on his face he decided to test him and ask again.

"Are we there…" Natsu could not finish his sentence as Igneel corkscrewed in the air to have Natsu fly off his back to catch him in his claw. Then without hesitation he cocked his claw back and then threw Natsu full force down towards the earth and ungodly speed. Natsu at first shocked that his father threw him, started to realize his rather dire situation.

Natsu continued to plummet to the ground towards what seemed to be a giant mountain. Said mountain had a flat large top that seemed like a rather large crater about 5 kilometers across. At the middle of said mountain top he saw 4 other giant creatures. As he got closer to the mountain he began to realized that those were dragons. He didn't really focus to much on that as he then remembered that he was flying towards them at a rather dangerous speed. He then thought in his head, if only I could slow my descent somehow. Then I clicked. Natsu began to gather his magic power into his lung, he began to inhale as much as his tiny body allowed him to. He then faced down towards the ground and yell. "Fire Dragon's ROAR!"

Natsu released a stream of flames with powerful force to the ground with an explosion in front of the dragons. Slowing his fall drastically due to the force at which he was releasing his flames, but still no quite enough as he crashed into the ground creating a small crater.

Igneel had been watching from the sky as he was descending towards the other dragons. With a proud smirk on his scarred face he landed next to Natsu and looked down towards the cloud of dirt that was where Natsu was saying, " **Well about time you got it."**

As the dust and dirt cleared all the dragons were rewarded with a sight of swirls for eyes and dazed young pink haired boy.

One of the dragons, specifically a white dragon with what seemed to be with feather like scales and a flatter head looked a Igneel as it sweatdropped and said, " **Irrational and extreme as always eh Igneel?"**

Igneel looked towards the dragonwith a sigh and said, **"If you had this pinky as a ward you would understand why I do what I do with him Grandine."**

Natsu's ear quirked to a certain word and he blasted of the ground towards Igneel yelling, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING PINKY!" He then proceeded to gather flames on his right hand and yell, " Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" as he was about to land the hit on Igneel, the dragon simply shook its head, took its tail and slapped the boy away as if he was a small fly towards the other dragon's feet.

As Natsu skidded to a stop he looked up and saw a dark steel dragon with sharp edges throughout its body. The dragon looked at the young boy and said, " **You got spunk brat, reminds me of someone I know, except you look more approachable him and don't have such a nasty look in your eyes."** as he said that, the dragon looked down by its hind feet.

As Natsu was getting up he heard a young voice yell out, "What the hell is that supposed to mean you big metal tin can?!"

Natsu stood up and looked toward the direction of the voice and saw that it belonged to a boy of about his age. Said boy had metal piercings all over his body and black long hair. Natsu just eyed him up and down this being the first time he has seen another human other than himself.

The other boy looked back at him with an irritated look on his face and asked, "The hell are you looking at?"

Natsu just kept looking at him, studying the young boy before saying out loud, "Hey pops, this freaky kid got no eyebrows!"

Most of the dragons chuckled at Natsu's statement. The metal dragon and Igneel on the other hand fell to the floor and laughed they scaly tails off.

The boy grew tick marks on his head before yelling back, "WHAT YOU SAY PINKY!?"

Natsu physically twitched at the word and then butted heads with the other boy saying, "You heard me you piercing freak." The two boys kept pushing each other backwards when the metal dragon spoke up,

" **Gajeel back down that's enough."**

" **You as well Natsu."** Stated Igneel. He then proceeded to grab Natsu and set him down in front of him facing the other dragons. Igneel then decided to introduce Natsu to the other dragons. Natsu on the other hand just glared a Gajeel with malicious intent as Gajeel glared back with equal malice.

" **Natsu pay attention boy!"** Igneel roared.

Natsu then looked towards all the other dragons as Igneel introduced him to the others one at a time.

Starting from the left he introduced a white dragon which he remembered to be called Grandine, an elder looking white dragon Weisslogia, a black shadowy dragon named Skiadrum and finally metal dragon named Metallicana. Then one by one each of the dragons brought forth a child in front of themselves

Grandine set a small girl younger than Natsu. She couldn't have been more than 4 years old. She had short blue hair with big brown eyes. She had very delicate facial features that made her look as if she were a little doll. She wore a white dress that went down to her shins. Grandine introduced her as Wendy Marvell the sky dragon slayer. Wendy just looked up at all the dragons in front of her and then looked back down before she stuttered out, "N-n-nice to meet you."

After Wendy Weisslogia brought out a boy with blonde hair that carried a scar over his right eyebrow the boy wore a blue shirt and white pants and was just a bit younger than Natsu maybe a year younger. The boy introduced himself as Sting the white dragon slayer. "Hi my name is Sting nice to meet all of you"

Skiadrum brought forth a boy that seemed to be like sting in age, instead he held out an all-black outfit along with medium length black hair, " **This is Rouge the shadow dragon slayer, he doesn't really talk too much."** Skiadrum said.

Metallicana brought Gajeel forth and introduced him as well to the rest of the group as the iron dragon slayer.

As Igneel started talking Natsu interrupted and decided to Introduce himself. "Names Natsu Dragneel, Fire dragons Slayer, and future Fire Dragon King as soon as I take the title of this big ancient lizard behind me!"

Igneel grew tick marks as Grandine and all the other dragons laughed to Natsu's little introduction and belittlement of Igneel. Wendy looked up at Natsu and saw his bright smile plastered on his face and giggled a little bit at his rash statement.

XXX

After some more introductions from the dragon themselves and some more confrontation between Gajeel and Natsu, they then told all the children to go play as they discussed matters that were important. Natsu took this as an opportunity and decided to go explore down at the valley at the base of the mountain. He started walking down the mountain through a pathway.

A few minutes later of walking he began to feel eyes on him. Natsu looked back to see if he saw something but was treated to an empty sight. He just shrugged and then continued to walk down. After a few more minutes, he heard a cry behind him. He turned around and ran back a bit to find little Wendy on the ground.

She seemed to have tripped on some rock and hurt herself. Natsu ran up to her as she was sobbing and asked her, "Are you all right Wendy?"

She tried to reply in between her sobs, "I-I was trying t-t-to follow you and I-I-I lost t-t-track of you, so I started to get run to t-t-try and c-c-catch up and I t-t-tripped."

Natsu put his hand on top of her hair and petted her comfortingly before saying, "Hey, hey its ok don't worry you're ok. How about I carry you on my back and we go look through the forest?"

Wendy slowly stopped crying as she looked back up to Natsu and saw his warm expression on his face the intoxicating grin that made others smile. She then shook her head and said, "mhmm"

Natsu then got down on one knee and had Wendy jump on his back. He then proceeded to walk down the path and into the forest with little Wendy on his back. After a couple of minutes of walking little Wendy Spoke up.

"Thank you for carrying me Natsu-san."

"Hey don't sweat the small stuff." he grinned back at her.

She could only smile back at the pinkette. There was just something about his smile that made little Wendy feel comfortable and happy.

Natsu continued to walk forward deeper into the forest while looking around to all the flora and calling it out for Wendy to look at as well. They could look at several different plants that captivated the small little girl. Then out of the blue a dear bolted out from the bushes further up ahead to the right-hand side. This startled the duo. They also saw Gajeel running full speed behind it with Sting and Rouge in tow.

The deer ran towards Natsu and Gajeel yelled out, "Oi pinky don't you dare take my deer I called dibs."

At the pinky comment Natsu visually twitched a little, he put Wendy down from his back and cracked his knuckles as the deer came closer. The deer's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and realized that it was running towards its untimely demise.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu called out. His right hand cocked back engulfed in a small fire. Lunging forward Natsu threw his fist only for the deer to seemingly jump over the young boy.

Gajeel didn't get a chance to react as a flaming fist was planted firmly on his face.

All the children could only wince at the contact. Gajeel was sent backwards a few feet and landed on his back. Natsu just stood there letting out a halfhearted nervous chuckle to what he had done. Gajeel on the other hand jumped back up to his feet yelling at Natsu.

"WHAT THE HELL, why did you go and hit me?!"

"Hehe, it not my fault the deer got out of the way, better question is, why couldn't you?" questioned Natsu.

Gajeel had tic marks all over. "Want to go pinky?"

Natsu pushed Gajeel back with his head retorting, "Bring it on no eyebrows!"

The Sting and Rouge could only look on and laugh at their fellow dragon slayers. Wendy on the other hand was running up to Natsu yelling, "Don't fight Natsu-san, Gajeel-san. We shouldn't fight!" she grabbed Natsu's arm and tried pulling him away but to no avail.

As the duo kept trying to push each other, suddenly a small cry echoed through and caught all the children's attention.

Sting was the first to speak up, "What was that?"

"It came from where the deer ran towards." Stated Rouge

Wendy just ran behind Natsu and held on to older boy's arm shaking.

Gajeel started to walk forward saying, "well I don't know about you guys but I'm going to go catch my meal before something else does. Pinky we will finish this up right after I eat." Sting and Rouge followed Gajeel into the forest again

Natsu glared daggers at him as soon as the words left his mouth before saying to himself _why does he keep calling me pinky dammit!_

Natsu then got a devious look on his face that scared poor little Wendy even further. "Natsu-san, why are you making that face?" she questioned with a nervous look on her face.

Natsu looked back at her mischievously and said, "ohhh you will see mwahahahahahhaha!"

XXX

Gajeel walked further into the forest to where the cry seemed to have come from with Sting and Rouge following a few meters behind him. They didn't hear another cry since the first one so they were blindly walking towards the direction of where it came from.

After a few minutes of walking they came up to a clearing with a mangled carcass of the deer laying in the middle. Sting and Rouge looked on in disgust while Gajeel seemingly walked up to the deer to look at it. After seeing that it was nearly down to the bone he complained comedically, "Dammit my deer was eaten!" with big anime tears were falling from his eyes.

The other dragon slayers couldn't help but laugh at they fellow dragon slayers misfortune. They too were a little upset also since that deer was going to be for all of them. Gajeel might have said that it was only going to be for him in front of Natsu, but he had stated to Sting and Rouge that he wanted to catch it so that they could all enjoy, even Pinky.

As they were about to turn tail and walk off heard a blood gurgling growl coming from the distance. This made the hairs on the back of the boy's necks all stand up. The killing intent that was being given off from that direction was scaring the boys.

Gajeel and the others instinctively took a step back slowly trying not to startle whatever it was that was hunting them. After almost reaching the tree line behind them, Natsu seemingly jumped up from behind them yelling boooo at the boys. All of the dragon slayers screamed like little girls. While Gajeel got the worst of it and comically passed out.

"Ohhhh that was so great!" laughed Natsu. "Ohh you should have seen your faces!" he said while whipping a tear from his eye from laughing so hard at the boys.

Wendy came up from behind Natsu to the boys apologizing to them frantically. " I am so so so so so sorry! I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen to reason."

Sting and Rouge seemingly calmed down enough before letting out a small sigh of relief. Gajeel on the other hand was about ready to lunge at Natsu and pummel him five feet underground.

Rouge then realized and asked Natsu, "How did you get from one side of the clearing to the other so quick?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Natsu

"You were at the other side and let out a scary ass roar, didn't you?" asked Sting

"Noooo, that wasn't me." Answered Natsu

"Then what was.." Rouge couldn't finish his sentence as a big flying creature flew out from the other side of the clearing and swooped by picking up the carcass of the deer. Startling everyone.

Wendy was the first to move as she cried out and hid herself behind Natsu once again. Sting and Rouge stepped back further while Natsu on the other hand could only gaze at the creature.

It was big probably twice the size of a fully-grown bear, it had two sharp horns on its head along with a set of razor sharp teeth that where coated red with blood. It had large wings along with dark green scales. I landed in the middle of the clearing on its four legs that hard razor sharp talons on each of the digits of the foot with the deer carcass in between its large jaws.

After a few seconds of an intense stare down between the creature and the dragon slayers, Natsu tilted his head and spoke to the creature stating, "What the hell you supposed to be an overgrown bird?"

Sting and Rouge deadpanned as they answered Natsu, "No that is a wyvern, one of the closer relatives to a dragon."

"Oh so this is supposed to be like a mini dragon huh?" asked Natsu

"well in a way I guess so." Replied the Sting

"Hmm this will be a great test run for all my awesome dragon slaying moves." Stated Natsu. He punched his fist together engulfing them in a small fire. "I'm all fired up!"

he stepped forward to the growling wyvern with fire in his eyes and a big grin on his face

"This should be fun!"


End file.
